Shadows of Gold
by cersedshadow
Summary: Anciant Egypt, a place where life was harsh. Entering the palace though Jou's life just got a lot easier, but with discoveries of his powers, the secreats he is keeping, the danger across the sands and an annoying high priest Seth, will it stay that way?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**Note:** Boy x Boy love in latter chaos, don't like don't read.

This is a new story I just got the idea for from nowhere. It is set in ancient Egypt for a change and will be yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read.

As this is new I will only post the prologue, even though I have a few chapters done and see what people think. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome but no bitching. As I said, if you don't like the story or writing style you don't have to read it. Despite that I would love to know what everyone thinks.

Special thanks to my beta, who is also helping me on another story. She had done a wonderful job for me correcting all my many mistakes and has helped me greatly with her sincere opinion of my writing. Special thanks to cara-tanaka.

That's enough rambling, review, tell me what you think and...

Enjoy.

**Prologue**

A calloused but gentle hand was placed on his shoulder for comfort and gave a reassuring squeeze. Turning, Malik had to smile at the person despite his weariness and dehydration. The heat and long stuffy journey through the dessert in the camel drawn cart to the slave market in Upper Egypt didn't seem to faze Jou as it did the other slaves including him. Malik himself was one of the strongest there and even he was starting to think he wouldn't make it. The slave drivers were only giving them the minimal amount of water, stating that as they weren't walking they didn't need it and the last meal they had was three days ago. If you count one bit of dried meat as a meal.

The cart was stuffy and small for the twenty slaves it now carried. Both Malik and Jou tried not to think about how they set off with twenty five companions and the rotting corpses that would now be strewn across the desert road.

Placing his hand on Jou's to show he understood the sentiment; Malik glanced at his silent friend.

"It can't be long now; not if they still want any of us alive left to sell." Jou simply nodded before staring once again down at his feet; there really wasn't much else to look at in the cart. Malik sighed and wished, once again that they hadn't been taken away from the farming fields. Sure, they got whipped often for no reason and the labour was hard but there was water and food and shade after the long day. Being sold again, there was no telling where they may end up next and what there next masters would be like.

Trying to slip into a doze like his golden haired friend, Malik wished he could be as strong as Jou was to go through this without complaint and sincerely hoped that they would reach Upper Egypt soon, praying to all the gods he knew existed but didn't know the names of to show mercy upon him and the other slaves.

Waking up to the heat of the dawn, Malik looked around and quickly spotted that Jou was already awake and tense.

"We're here." was all he said but it was enough to wake the other youth fully and put him into a similar state of tense anxiety.

It was a couple more hours, according to Jou's internal clock before the slave dealers opened the cart and lead the shackled slaves one by one into the waiting pens. They went through the normal procedure of washing them down a bit, giving them some food and water and threatening them into looking lively so that they would hopefully get a good price. After all, no one likes a sickly slave.

Jou resisted the urge to try and punch them in the face and make a run for it as he knew that wouldn't work and he couldn't leave Malik behind on his own with the leering faces of the disgusting and dirty men. Just imagining the satisfaction of the lead slave driver's large hooked nose crunching under his fist, especially when he decided to get in one last grope of Jou's arse, was almost enough to put him in a good mode.

Once the slave drivers had left the holding pens to secure their position on the podium for the best performance for the buyers, Malik slowly made his way through the rest of the dropping slaves

towards Jou.

"You could try to look as worn out as the rest of us, you know."

"I'm hoping to get to work as a labourer again; I can't do that looking sickly. I don't want to end up as someone prize bed slave or serving boy. I would never survive with my temper." Jou informed him with a crooked smile. Malik returned it, Jou's control over his temper, or lack thereof, was a private joke among the two friends.

"Maybe so but do you really want to give those bastards the satisfaction of getting a good price for you?"

Jou tilted his head, a habit of his when he was mulling something over and then shrugged carelessly; causing the chains around his arms and legs to rattle. "Suppose not." Letting his shoulders drop and his back slouch Jou took on the appearance of someone who had just been starved for a week. He still looked better than most of the others though.

Despite his light hearted words, Malik truly was worried for his friend. He had meet him several years before when Jou arrived on a slave train much like the one they had just arrived on. He learnt that unlike him Jou hadn't been born a slave and his father used to be a wealthy merchant until he turned to beating his son and drinking copious amounts of alcohol. To continue to fuel his addiction, he had sold his son to another wealthy merchant who had not been the kindest master to the young boy. However, they lost money and Jou was once again given to the slave dealers. Jou was lucky to arrive in the town where Malik had lived as there were few wealthy people and almost all slaves were used for hard labour. With his bronze tinted eyes and lightly tanned skin, not to mention his outstanding long, shaggy golden hair and slim but firm muscular body Jou was right to worry that he would end up someone's bed slave.

"You too" said Jou , bringing the other boy out of his flash back. "Look sickly, we don't need you getting sold as someone's pet too, especially if it means we won't meet again." Jou had a point, his darkly tanned, supple skin with a slender build and his own light hair, not as startling as Jou's but still unusual in Egypt meant the fear of being a bed slave was just as great for Malik as it was for Jou.

Both he and his long time friend shared a look, they knew that this could be the last time they ever saw each other as the chances of the same master buying them both were slim to none, but it was the way of slaves, you were sold, obeyed your master till you either died or were sold again, made friends, lost friends and endured your life by praying to the gods you did not know the names of and finding those few moments of peace and understanding with your fellow slaves.

Despite knowing this, the two friends still grasped onto each other's hands as best they could in their shackles and squeezed tightly. It may be the way of slaves to continuously make and lose friends but that didn't make it any less painful when you lost someone as close to you as your own brother would be.

Malik's and Jou's eyes locked, silent understanding and sorrow for their impending loss, plus hope the each other would have a good master and a better future passed between them.

The moment was ruined by a commotion of people shouting and stomping towards the holding pens. The slaves looked up to see why more than just the slave traders would be visiting them. All mouths fell silent and all eyes snapped to attention at the richly dressed people at the front of the procession.

Three people, each adorned with different amounts of gold jewellery and fine cloth were walking swiftly towards the pens. Behind them came six other well built people who despite not having any finery still had clean cloth and appeared well feed despite their obvious slave status. Three of the men's slaves were leading richly dressed horses belonging to the men, and flittering around them like the greedy, dirty horse flies were the slave traders.

As they grew closer Malik and Jou caught on to their conversation. "The pharaoh shall not be disappointed with the slaves we have to sell him this time. How many would the pharaoh be needing for the palace?"

"Around ten citizen, depending on the quality of the stock." Next to him Malik hid a smile as he heard Jou growl lowly in his throat. Despite being a slave for most his life now and knowing how they were treated, Jou still couldn't stand being treated like a horse up for inspection. A trait that had got him into trouble many times. Despite this and his explosive temperament, his friend always managed to emerge from whatever trouble he had caused fresher than before and smelling of daises. If it wasn't for his father and his status as a slave, Malik would have said the nameless gods had a soft spot for the feisty golden haired youth.

"And how much is the palace and his pharaoh willing to pay?" one of the worst slave dealers asked boldly. The leader of the palace people simply glanced his way and sneered condescendingly before arriving at the holding pen.

Jou straightened his shoulders and lifted his head, seeing Malik doing the same out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know what the palace wanted slaves for but all slaves had heard how well they were treated at the palace as long as they did their work and judging by the conditions of the still patiently waiting slaves, the rumours were true.

Malik and Jou had another reason for wanting to go to the palace, if the pharaoh was requesting about ten slaves then that meant their slim chance of being together had just grown astronomically. There were some of the strongest slaves in the group and much more likely to be picked than some of the others.

"Well, of course his pharaoh gets first choice of the slaves for whatever the price" the lead slave trader said, trying to smooth things over. It did explain to the waiting slaves why the people were seeing them now instead of waiting for the normal showing.

The finely dressed men scrutinised them closely before consulting, the anxiety in Jou's chest grew as well as the fear that he and Malik would be separated and he would not find a place at the palace.

After only moments, the men appeared to have decided. The leader spun around to remount his waiting horse while another man instructed the waiting palace slaves who to collect. The last man dropped a clinking bundle of coins into the nearest slave trader's hands.

Malik and Jou shared a smirk as they realised that was much less than the slave traders would get for ten slaves if they were to have sold them at the showing. The slave trader himself looked like he wanted to argue but shut his mouth when the man reminded him he worked for the pharaoh.

Jou almost thought he would punch the air and shout with joy when one of the well dressed slaves collected both him and Malik from amongst the waiting, pitiful slaves. Overall, it was a collecting of six of the strongest and most healthy looking men and four of the healthiest looking adult women.

Malik and Jou were almost grinning like crazy at each other by this point even as they were shackled one behind the other with the other slaves to the lead horse, meaning they would have to walk to the palace in the scorching heat of the day. Of course, Jou still didn't know what kind of work he would be put to and he could still become a bed slave but at least there was a chance of being well feed and watered. Best of all, he could remain with his long time friend.

Glancing over his shoulder to the light haired boy shackled behind him, Jou could see the same sentiment reflected in Malik's startling violet eyes as they began walking slowly towards their new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

Hi there, first real chap of my new story. Please, please review. I would love any feedback and want to know if any of you find this good enough for me to continue.

Thanks to my beta cara-tanaka for her excellent work and patience. Give her a round of applause.

Right, I have wasted enough time**, ****review please** and...

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

The palace was everything that Jou and Malik expected it to be, a grand beautifully made structure, composed of large slabs of smooth stone and marble columns. The slaves only really received a faraway glance of this splendour as they were diverted so that they could enter the high walls surrounding the structure by the much more discreet side gate.

Walking through the walls, Jou and Malik were thankful for the brief amount of shade they provided from the sun before being forced to continue on to a small cluster of buildings. Once there, the finely dressed men at the front ordered the old palaces slaves to separate the women and the men before leading the women further away. Leaving the six men with a new person to obey. The man was like most Egyptians, darkly tanned with dark eyes and hair. He too wore finery to show he was not a slave and of importance but was less extravagantly dressed as the previous leader. His stern expression and continue frowning visage suggested he found such things as over the top jewellery to be pointless. His plain gold bands add to this theory.

Jou and Malik shared a quick glance. They were not being presenting in front of many people which was a good thing as it meant it was most likely they would just assign them all to a similar kind of work, most likely labour. Not wanting to feel too relived before knowing what was to be his new duties, Jou resolutely turned back to the front and the finely dressed man as he began to speak.

"Be thankful that the gods have shinned upon you lowly people to allow you to work within our pharaohs own abode. You will live in the outside western quarters for slaves" the man gestured curtly to the small cluster of buildings behind him. "You shall be working under the head slave of this section and his supervises while tending and manning the gardens of our pharaoh. Any other work you are given shall be completed with complaint or incompetence, punishment will be served to those who do not show the correct level of loyalty, servitude and respect to those who are better than you around the palace."

Discreetly Malik nudged Jou, the golden haired youth glared back at him getting the message. He would have to try and control his temper around here. If he insulted the wrong person, he may not just get a whipping like in the farming fields but could be sentenced to death. At least, they were not going to be bed slaves and Jou doubted he would meet anyone of importance just minding the gardens, so he wasn't too worried.

"Enter the building behind me by the left door, there you shall meet the head slave and be told the rules of the place and your duties. You shall have the rest of the day to rest and food shall be brought to you at the allotted time. You shall start work tomorrow and the palace will not tolerate the excuse of weakness for not completing your work to the highest of standards." After finishing his speech the man swept away, leaving the shackled train of slaves to slowly shuffle their way to the small wooden door.

A sigh of relief escaped both Jou and Malik as they made their way inside and out of the heat. Other slaves came to release their shackles and show them where each individual would sleep before the head slave came and gave them a rundown of how things worked in their new home.

The two light haired youths shared a look of pure happiness as they were later given food and as much water as they could stomach.

"I could get used to this" stated Malik, sitting crossed legged on his straw mattress rolled out across the floor as he took another swig of cool water from his cup. Next to him Jou nodded his shaggy head vigorously in agreement but didn't say anything as he continued to stuff his face with dried fruit and bread. Only slowing down when he began to choke and Malik had to save him by pounding on his back.

From his own rolled mat Jou gave his friend a crooked embarrassed smile. The violet eyed youth just shook his head in exasperation over his overly animated friend.

"Just make sure your temper don't get the best of you mate" stated Malik, becoming serious all of a sudden, "this is probably the best place we will ever get to be and if we are lucky we will get to die here. I don't want to see you kicked out and sold again or worst of all dead just because you couldn't control your mouth."

"I know already, I know." Jou said, with his own sigh of exasperation. "I'll try to keep my mouth shut and avoided punishment, but you worry too much. I mean how likely am I going to be to actually meet someone, let alone talk to someone so far up on the chain that they could condemn me to death just because I refuse to lick their feet while their kicking me."

Malik just raised a sardonic eyebrow, "with your luck Jou, I would be surprised if you hadn't met and insulted the pharaoh himself without realising within a week."

"Hay!" exclaimed the other boy and he threw a bit of bread to hit his friend on the head, putting when Malik simply leaned to the side and dogged the missile. The two friends sat in silence for a while. "This really is a great place, I mean we get to eat regularly and have all the water we want as long as were not on punishment." Jou said softly, "I'm glad we were brought here together Malik, I wouldn't want you to be in some worse place with a sadistic master." The two friends shared a solemn moment before Malik answered equally as softly.

"I wouldn't want that for you Jou either, and it really is a great place to be."

"Yeah, the poncy man was right; we must have done something really good for the gods to grant us the kindness of being together in this wonderful place."

"You think so?" Malik asked, they were the only two slaves left awake in the room. The rest of the convoy they arrived with resting soon after they had finished eating and the few other slaves settling down to rest not soon after.

"Definitely, I just wish I knew their names so I could thank them properly, or at least had something to offer them in return for their kindness."

"Me too, but all we can do is work hard for our master and prey."

Jou nodded, his head tilted to the ceiling as if seeking o seem some higher being. Eventual he let out a tired but contented sigh and lay down on his straw mat, tucking one arm under his heads to use as a pillow. Next to him Malik did the same.

"Goodnight Malik, my brother."

"Goodnight Jou, you big douf." With that the two friends fell into the most restful sleep they had had since they had been taken by the slave traders. Both content with their new situation.

Working at the palace was almost a slave's dream of paradise, sure they still had to work and were bossed around but they could eat and drink and were only punished for things they actually did wrong, not just because their masters wanted some stress relief or found it entertaining to make them suffer. They also had a lot of free time if they completed their work early, which both Jou and Malik usually did and were allowed to wander the compound.

During this time, both Malik and Jou met a lot of new slaves and became fast friends with many of them. Predictably one of Jou's favoured places to go when he had free times was the kitchens, which he had located by following his nose on the very first day, something with Malik found infinitely amusing.

Jou's favourite past time seemed to be bugging any and every slave working in the kitchen for food. Malik just came along for the entertainment of watching Jou pout and use puppy eyes on every one he met. It was slightly less entertaining when the puppy eyes normally worked, but he got a free snack out of it so he wasn't complaining.

Most slaves would have been kicked out by the head slave of the kitchens for the amount of fuss and trouble they caused but Jou had turned on the charm again and had managed to soften up the head kitchen slaves, with a few dazzling smiles and pouty lips. The kitchen slaves, who were mostly female, just didn't seem to have any defence against the golden boys antics and he soon became accepted as a sort of annoying but lovable younger brother to the older women working there.

Malik himself came to know many of the people working there and he and Jou became fast friends with one of the few males working in the kitchen called Ryou. He was petite boy and stood out amongst the other Egyptians as he skin was constantly pale and his hair was white. He would have looked sickly if his dark brown eyes hadn't shone with health.

"Ryouuuuuuuuuu" Jou yelled as he entered the bustling kitchen with his normal overly animates movements. Behind him Malik could hear someone let out a yelp and assumed it was Ryou being startled. "Ryouuuuuuuuu" Jou sung again as they moved further into the kitchen. Malik went over to Ryou and took the tray from his hands as the other boy tried to get his heat beat under control from his scare. It didn't help when his happy shaggy friend came bouncing over like a six year old. "What has my lovely, sweet friend got for me today? Give us a nibble; I'm starvingggggggggg-...merg!"

The youth was silence as Ryou, wanting revenge decided to just shove one of the savour cakes into the blond's mouth. A collective sigh went up from the other slaves as they continued their work with the blessed absence of Jou's voice.

"...err Jou?" Ryou asked, looking concerned.

"...hummm?" then other boy answered around his mouthful.

"Didn't that hurt, I just took them out of the oven, it should be baking hot?" Jou shock his head negatively with enthusiasm before giving big thumbs up to show his approval. Ryou looked slightly freaked out. Beside him Malik sighed, already used to his friends quirks.

"Leave it Ryou. When it comes to food Jou isn't human."

"..But" the petit boy began but was cut off from someone else other then Jou, who was still occupied with trying to chew the whole cake in one mouthful, calling out his name.

"Ryou, there you are. Have you got those cakes Yami asked for? You know he gets angsty if he has nothing to chew on while looking trough reports."

"Ah, their right here Yugi. Just out and good if what Jou's enthusiasm is any indication."

"...Jou?" Yugi inquired, just noticing the other people standing around his friend who definitely didn't look like kitchen slaves. The small tri coloured haired boy blushed at his rudeness as he took in the strangers.

Malik did the same and noted that the boy was small of his age but was wearing jewellery, which confused him greatly. He was going to ask about it when his happy best friend managed to swallow the rest of the cake and happily shouted out. "Me! I'm Jou. Nice to meet ya..."

"Yugi" the small boy replied, slightly put out by the overly loud behaviour.

"Yugi!"

"Ignore him; he's just happy because he got food. I'm Malik, Ryou's friend also; nice to meet you, I don't believe we have met."

"Ah no, I'm mainly in the palace with Yami."

"Yami?" Malik question. Was the boy a slave or not. Behind them Ryou carefully removed the still hot cakes and kept Jou from nicking anymore before placing them on a serving try. Seeing he wasn't going to get any more food out of Ryou Jou bounced over to the head kitchen slave to see if he could get anything out of her.

"Ah, the pharaoh" replied Yugi, blushing as he thought of his master and lover.

Malik raised both eyebrows in shock. Jou even stopped bouncing and turned his full attention to the conversation. "So you are a slave." Yugi nodded and took the tray handed to him by Ryou. "And you call your master, the pharaoh, by his name."

"Nick name actually, but he lets me."

"He also gets your jewellery then?" exclaimed Jou, gesturing to the gold writs and head band the small boy had. Yugi nodded again; slightly afraid the other boys would be jealous for his more fine and fancy attire. "Good for you. Hay you should come out to the gardens sometimes, that way we can get to know you better. It got to be boring for you when the pharaohs got to go to all those meetings with the priests."

"Ah, yeah sure."

"Not to ruin the moment but shouldn't you be getting those cakes to the pharaoh Yugi."

Amethyst eyes widening comically Jou burst out into laughter as the other boy quickly curse and then rushed out the room. Next to him Malik chuckled and turned back to Ryou. "He seems nice for being someone's personal slave. Does the pharaoh treat all his slaves like that?"

"Well no, Yugi's his favourite but none of his other slaves are treated badly. I've only meet him a few times when bringing up food and he has always been polite, if distant to me."

"well, at least if the pharaoh is slightly forgiving it means Jou's in less danger of getting beheaded for being rude."

"Hay, I am not rude. I just say what everyone else is thinking is all." The youth exclaimed.

"What everyone else is thinking at the moment is if you have work to do and wondering when you will get out of the kitchen." Exclaimed the head slave, turning around from the stove and fixing a death glare on both Jou and Malik.

Feeling quite offended at the hostile attitude the violet eyed man was quick to defend himself. "What are you angry at me for? I'm not the one interrupting anyone."

"You're with the annoying boy so it should be your job to keep him out of our hair."

"I'm his friend not his babysitter!"

"Just get him out of my kitchen!" seeing the light of murder in the obviously over worked woman's eyes, Malik took the safest option and fled dragging and pouting Jou behind him. Back in the kitchen Ryou wondered what he did to offend the god to acquire such weird and quirky friends.

Another few weeks had passed since Jou and Malik first started working at the palace in the gardens and they were having the best time of their lives yet. As they were some of the best and strongest workers, they were given a greater variety of work which included delivering things throughout the palace. With this change and through Ryou both Malik and Jou became greater friends with Yugi and the four of them often meet up at odd times to talk if none of them were busy and Yugi wasn't with his beloved Yami.

To Malik's relief both he and Jou hadn't meet anyone high up in the palace in their duties other then the occasional slave supervisor, so despite Jou getting into several heated rants and arguments with other slaves the punishment was mild.

It was a surprisingly cool day for once and unusually Jou was the only one with some free time. As he had already been kicked out of the kitchens once today and he didn't want to bug Ryou again the golden haired youth decided he would spend the day with some of the younger slave children while waiting for Malik to finish whatever he was doing on the other side of the palace.

In the dirt just outside the slave sleeping quarters Jou gathered any and all kids that wanted to play and quickly taught them a game he had enjoyed in his youth from his own village. It included kicking a ball he had made with twine and scraps of fabric around and trying to score goals. Of course most of the children didn't really understand and it end up as more of a free for all with teams and alliances being made and broken in a second but everyone was having fun and all the children were laughing and screeching for joy. Something that some of the more tired slaves were finding quite annoying but like always Jou didn't care what they thought of him for running around in the dirt with the kids. He was having just as much fun as them.

Mokuba was bored. This was something that happened often in the palace. There really wasn't anyone else of his age in the palace that he knew of and his brother the high priest Seth was always working so didn't really have time of him all that often. He had finished his studies for the day and in search of something to kill the boredom with had taken to wondering around the palace. He knew he wasn't supposed to go outside the palace without his guards but he was bored and a big boy_ Ra damnit_, he could take care of himself.

The only problem with this plan being that in his internal ranting he had wandered further from the palace than normal and into a section he didn't recognise and was now quite lost. The place was different from most of the palace he knew. Despite being outside there were no gardens or ponds of water birds, only the occasional tree and shrubs with hard cracked dirt beneath his feet.

Starting to panic but still reassured he was within the palace walls the raven haired boy looked around franticly to find a guard or a slave to tell him where he was and escort him back towards the palace. Before he could do so however, the loud shrieking laughter of other children drew his attention.

Walking up to a small cluster of buildings Mokuba stayed close to the wall and within the shade as he rounded the corner so as not to be seen. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Kids of all ages were running around, apparently after some scraps of bound together cloth and appeared to be having a time of their lives while older people sat within the shade and doorways of the buildings resting from the heat, despite it being cooler than normal. It was then that Mokuba realised that all the people must have been outdoor slaves of the palace. They were all dressed plainly and had absolutely no jewellery on them. Looking down at himself in his dark blue attire with gold ankle and wrist bands Mokuba, for the first time since entering the palace since he was too small to remember felt like he was the one that was out of place.

When younger, he had always thought the slaves were the ones that looked misplaced in the palace. Their plain appearance contrasting with the finery of the building, now that the feeling was reversed he was feeling very self conscious.

Laughter, of a different kind drew his attention once again to the game. Instead of the piercing laughter of children, this laughter was lauder and deeper, but no less joyful. Looking again Mokuba saw, under a pile up of small bodies a larger person who didn't seem to mind he was getting absolutely filthy as he was wrestled to the ground by the numerous kids.

Several of the other slaves watching the scene let out laughs as the older person let out an almighty roar and stood up quickly, children falling off him like water, laughing all the way. What drew Mokuba to the youth was how he looked. His skin was tanned but more to a shimmering bronze colour than to the dark brown of most Egyptians and his hair shone gold in the sun, making him seem other worldly. What made him stand out more was the way he moved, so animated and happy in his energy and enthusiasm it drew peoples gazes to him without them even realising.

So caught up in this was Mokuba that he forgot that he could demand one of the slaves to take him back to the palace and that his brother would get off work and then be angry when he was nowhere to be found.

"Ha, ha...enough, enough. I yield, you scamps win. I'm too tired to play anymore. I've got to go and find out what's taking Malik so long."

"awww, just play a little more Jou."

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." Whined the children.

Jou ruffled a few heads of messy hair and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry kids, but I'm worn out. I'm old you know!" he exclaimed, hunching his back and holding his hand to the side as if clutching a walking stick. Many of the watching slaves snorted while the children giggled. A few more goodbyes and Jou finally managed to detangle himself from the gaggle of children. He had barely gone three steps when he heard them crying out again as someone decided that it would be fun to play another game of kick the ball.

Ruffling his hair and rubbing his face to try and get some of the dirt off it Jou decided to go and find Malik to see what was taking him so long. It wasn't till the golden person was heading straight before him that Mokuba realised that if he didn't hide he would be seen. Looking around for a hiding place the raven haired boy stopped in his tracks and froze when there was a resounding shout of "hay!" from the youth as he spotted him.

Jou walked up casually to the frozen kid, wondering what the hell he was doing sneaking around. It was only as he got closer that he realised it wasn't a slave child but someone high from the palace, with gold and finely died clothes. The blonde boy slowed his pace. He would have to watch himself in case he did something to offend the boy. However, his curiosity was peaked and Jou just couldn't walk away and leave the kid.

"If I may ask what are you doing here, sir?" he asked in his most polite and subservient voice. He didn't normally use it but it was best not to take chances.

It was the 'sir' at the end that made Mokuba realise just how stupid he was being by being embarrassed to be caught watching. The youth was just a slave and as such would have to do what he said. He shouldn't be showing fear like this.

Turning around and lifting his shoulders, trying to imitate his brother Seth, he said with as much dignity he had, "I demand you escort me back to the castle slave." He then crossed his arms and tilted his head into the air like he had seen his brother do countless times.

Jou tried, he really did, but it was just too cute and funny not to laugh. So laugh he did, though he did make an effort not to make any sound escape by clapping both hands over his mouth his shoulders were quite obviously shaking.

Seeing the others reaction Mokuba once again became completely subconscious, slumping his shoulders and uncrossing his arms to fiddly with the hem of his cloths he tried to sound as confident as before but it didn't really work. "w-what's so funny. You shouldn't be laughing at me."

"I-I'm sorry." Said Jou, getting himself under control and looking at the smaller boy with bright, friendly eyes. "But it just looked like your were imitating someone intimidating and it just came out as so _cute _that I couldn't help it."

"oh..." not sure what to do now and still feeling like he was the one intruding in this new place Mokuba just looked down and continued to fiddle with his clothes.

"So, you want me to take you back to the palace? Are you lost or something?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and shame the boy answered with a quiet "Yes"

"Ah, well follow me then, I'll take you back. I'm Jou by the way" Jou said, shooting a dazzling smile towards the kid before walking off and gesturing for him to follow.

Stumbling slightly as he tried to keep out the raven haired boy shouted out. "I'm Mokuba!"

Another smile from Jou was his response. "Nice to meet you Mokuba. Keep up; it's a bit of a walk back to the palace. Is some on expecting you?"

"My brother."

"Okay, what are you doing this far away from the main palace anyway if you don't mind me asking?" said Jou, looking at the small boy curiously.

Again Mokuba felt a blush of embarrassment heat his cheeks before admitting the reason. "I got bored."

At his confession Jou once again burst out laughing. Finding the humour in the situation infectious Mokuba too started giggling. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty funny when you look at it."

"You bet it is!" the rest of the walk to the palace was spent talking too and laughing together. By the time Jou arrived with Mokuba at the front entrance to the palace both the boy and the youth had found they had a new friend, despite the gap between their social statuses.

After all Mokuba was a kid and did not really understand or care for such things when he was having fun and Jou was...well, Jou. Which Malik explained later when Jou told him of the incident, explained everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

Hi there, sorry for the wait. I have gotten a few reviews for this story asking me to continue it so I will. Just to warn you I am not sure when the next chap will be as my beta is on holiday and a lot of my time is going to be taken up real soon with other things. I will try to regally write some of this story so it shouldn't be too long, hopefully.

Thanks to my beta cara-tanaka once again for having the patience to beta this for me.

Please review, I love to hear what people think of my work and how I can improve it.

Only thing left to say is...

Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

"It is good to take a break every once and a while to wander the gardens." Stated the pharaoh as he and his cousin the High Priest Seth strolled casually around one of the many lush green and vibrant parts of the palace that were constructed for the pharaoh's pleasure. Seth didn't change his normal sour look but neither did he argue with the statement. The pharaoh allowed himself a small smile, knowing that was a good a confirmation as he would get that the taller brunette too appreciated the break from the normal boring duties.

Joining them on their walk was Mokuba, who had jumped at the prospect of spending some time with his brother when he wasn't working and Yugi. Yami's beloved personal slave and lover, who had also jumped at the chance to spend some relaxing time with his master.

"Are you enjoying the gardens Yugi?" Yami asked, looking at the delight on his smaller look-alike's face.

Yugi nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, very much so Yami."

"You know that you have my permission to wander any of the gardens when you please, you do not have to stay with me when I am working in the palace." Taking one of the smaller boys hands, the pharaoh squeezed it affectionately, causing a dusting of pink to gather on the other boys cheeks.

"I could, but the gardens just aren't as beautiful without you being here to enjoy them with me, my pharaoh."

Yami was cut off from replying to the sweet statement by a snort behind him. Turning, he glared at his cousin, who was standing with his arms folded and a mocking smirk on his face. Mokuba stood beside him and smiled lightly at Yami even as he looked at his brother curiously.

"If I am going to have to listen to your soppy love sick dribble all day, I would prefer to go back to work." A lifting of one fine brown eyebrow dared Yami to try and make him stay. Luckily for the pharaoh he didn't have to try to force the brunette to continue his break as Mokuba jumped on the statement and immediately employed the dreaded puppy eyes on his older brother.

"No, Seth, don't leave! We barley ever get to spend time together because you are always working. No one works as much as you do in the palace, please stay!" Mokuba made sure his eyes gained some extra moistness and upped his cute factor by pouting his lip. Yugi raised a hand to his mouth and turned his head away to disguise his amused smile when he saw the dreaded High Priest's resolve crumble and cave into his brother's commands.

Yami, of course, had no such qualms with letting it show just how amusing he found the brunette's manipulation and a mocking smirk now played upon his lips.

As the brunette waved his hand to indicate that they should go on and that he would remain with them, he glared at his cousin warning him not to say a word. Yami was tempted to say something, as he knew that as he was pharaoh there was nothing the other could actually do to harm him but decided that he wouldn't just to keep the peace. He hadn't had time for a break in a long while and didn't wish to spend it arguing with his cousin.

"Come my Yugi, let us continue." He said as he once again took the smaller boys hand in his own and raised it up to his lips for a chaste kiss. Yami congratulated himself when he once again saw a blush forming on his beloved cheeks.

Just behind them Seth once again snorted but unlike the first time didn't say anything. Yugi glanced back at him nervously.

"Ignore him, my love;" said the pharaoh soothingly, "he is just jealous that he doesn't have his own lover to spend the days with."

The brunette actually gave a small laugh at that, before shaking his head in exasperation at his cousin's barely concealed hints. Yami had been trying to find someone to match him up with for almost a year now and had failed continuously. Something which greatly annoyed the pharaoh as his attempts at finding his High Priest a lover became more desperate and obvious to see.

"For the last time cousin, I do not need, nor yearn for, a lover. And even if I did I have yet to find someone who I can do more that merely tolerate and actually wish to be with."

The two would have no doubt continued the argument about the brunette's love life if it wasn't for said brunette's brother cutting them off with a loud exclamation of delight.

"Jou!" shouted Mokuba, before taking off quickly and leaving the others behind. While he enjoyed spending time with his brother, even in the presence of Yami and Yugi he had quickly gotten bored of the conversation which he had heard many times before and had run on ahead to find something else to entertain him. He was glad to spot the golden mop of shaggy hair lying close to the ground that could be none other but the new slave he had befriended.

Crying out his name in greeting the young raven haired boy ran up to the youth, intent on greeting him properly, when the shaggy head turned and brown eyes glared at him hard enough to make him freeze on the spot.

"Don't come any closer Mokuba." It wasn't a question but a demand and it stunned the young boy. He could feel his eyes getting moist for real this time at the apparent rejection of his friend. Looking at Jou though, he noted that he was in a rather odd position.

The golden haired youth was currently crouched on the soft ground near a small mound of decoratively places rocks that were meant to look natural just outside the shade of a small tree. Two of the rocks lent against each other for support and left a well sized gap in-between them. Jou currently had his hand all the way up to his shoulder within the gap and was apparently searching for something with the utmost concentration.

At a slight distance from him stood another girl, who by her attire but clean appearance was an indoor palace slave. Mokuba thought he may have seen her around but was unsure. The girl was plain in appearance with the normal dark colours of most Egyptians but it was obvious as she clasped her hands in front of her chest and shuffled restlessly from one foot to the other that she was anxious and worried. Just what was going on here?

Mokuba would have asked, feeling that maybe he was missing something, if his older brother hadn't arrived just in time to here Jou, a slave, command him so coldly. Of course, this made the brunette angry.

"Just who do you think you to speak like that to my brother?" the brunette demanded, as he caught up with the raven haired boy. Hearing Mokuba's delighted exclamation he had used his long legs to stride on ahead of the pharaoh and Yugi to see what had excited the younger boy only to hear someone demand him to not come closer. To see it was a slave that had spoken so out of term made his blood boil, especially when the youth had the impudence to use his younger brother's name like he already knew him.

Seth would have no doubt gone up to the youth and yanked him back by the shoulder in his anger had it not been for his little brother grabbing onto his arm and holding him back. Turning to glare at his brother and tell him to release him so he could punish the slave properly he was cut short by Jou speaking.

"I don't have a right to speak to Mokuba like that other then the fact I am concerned for his safety. I currently have my hand in-between several rocks that I am almost certain is home to at least one resting rattle snake. If the snake was to bite me I don't want to accidently pull it out and have him close enough for the snake to turn and strike him too. So stay there, shut up, and let me concentrate would ya! I've almost got it."Jou said, speaking as he normally would. He hadn't turned around to view who he was a speaking too, otherwise he probably would have kicked himself for his stupidity. Evidently, he was also concentrating so much on the task that it hadn't quite clicked in his mind exactly who Mokuba's older brother was.

Behind the golden haired youth Seth stood almost speechless at being talked to in such a way by a slave. Seeing that his brother was too shocked to continue his angry charge Mokuba released his arm. It was at this time that both Yami and Yugi arrived.

"Jou, what are you doing?" the smaller asked, recognising his friend.

"Stay there and give us a sec would ya Yugi, I almost got it." replied the blonde, still not turning around and totally unaware of whose presence he was in. Yami turned to Yugi and lifted an eye brow in question, to which the smaller boy only shrugged. He had no idea what the blonde was doing either.

The girl who had been standing anxiously beforehand _had _recognised exactly who the tall brunette and bigger of the two tri-coloured haired men were and had spent the last few minutes on her knees with her arms in front and her head pressed to the ground in the proper bow of respect. She had also been listening with baited breath to the conversation between the High Priest and her fellow slave.

The poor girl almost had a heart attack when out of the corner of her eyes she saw the pharaoh turn to her.

"You, raise and tell me what is going on here." He commanded. Feeling her legs shaking dangerously she did as was bid of her and hesitantly explained.

"P-please sir, I-I dropped some jewellery of m-my m-mistress Isis in the rocks and J-Jou is trying to retrieve it d-despite the s-snake." She was incredibly thankful when the attention was once again turned back to the still backwards facing blonde.

"Are you insane, you will get bitten!" exclaimed Seth, Mokuba made a noise of worry while Yugi anxiously called out the blondes name to try and get him to turn around and pay attention. Yami's thoughts mirrored those of the taller brunette's.

Jou didn't seem to be worried though and replied back casually as he tried to push his hand in further and continue to search. "Haven't gotten bitten so far and it wouldn't be the first time It happened. I'll just have to suck the poison out quick and...got it!" he exclaimed as he felt his fingers close tightly around the golden wrist band. Pulling his hand out slowly he exclaimed once again in victory as the band was pulled through without a single snake striking him.

Grinning wildly he turned towards the waiting girl and casually chucked the decorated gold band to her. Only the desperation to not drop such a thing again, especially in front of the pharaoh and his High Priest allowed her to catch it.

"See, told ya I would get it." It was at about that time that Jou saw exactly who was standing behind him. It took him exactly half a second to take in the ornamental jewellery of the tall brunette and taller tri-coloured haired man for him to recognise what it meant and exactly who he had just been talking and told to 'shut it'. The blonde's thoughts went something like this.

_Oh, shit!_

Turning swiftly on the ground, still down on his knees he pressed his heads to the floor and mimicked the position the girl had done earlier, bowing to the pharaoh and the High Priest as he should have done when he first came into their presence. There was silence for a while.

Internally Jou's mind was anything but silent and was currently entering one of its best rants of the century.

_You just didn't realise who it was did you? It could have been anyone but it has to be the two most powerful people in Egypt. It's the bloody _pharaoh_ for the Gods' sake and you just told him to 'shut it' without bowing or even acknowledging his presence. It just didn't click, did it, exactly who Yugi's master is and who Mokuba's older brother is and now you're most likely in for an untimely death because you happened to mouth off to the two most powerful people in Egypt. Maybe if you're lucky the pharaoh will be as merciful as Yugi made him out to be and only give you a quick death. Like being beheaded. That can't be too bad, can it? You just barely feel the blade break your skin and then your heads off and your dead so there's no more pain and everything is fine, right...you know, I think there is something wrong with me considering I'm about to die that instead of fear I'm mostly only feeling annoyance because the stupid bastard Malik _was right_. There is definitely something wrong with me, maybe I should see a healer. Ah, but I'm going to die so there wouldn't be much point and damn if that smarmy bastard isn't going to be smug. Hopefully, they will kill me here so I won't have to hear him say I told you so, and..._

It was at this point that his internal rant was cut off by someone speaking.

"You, go back to your mistress and deliver the jewellery." Yami dismissed the girl who quickly took off. Wanting to be as far away from the powerful people as possible.

_Oh, just bloody great_, thought Jou before the voice turned to address him.

"Rise slave," Jou did as he was commanded, glad for the order as his knees were beginning to hurt.

No doubt Yami would have said something else if it wasn't for Mokuba cutting him off by taking the few steps needed and hugging the blond hard around the middle. Jou was just as surprised at everyone else by the action of the raven haired kid.

"Jou, why did you do that? It was completely stupid! You could have been killed! What if the snake bit you and you died because the poison was too much and you couldn't get it out in time and..." the kid was working him into quite a state.

Squeezing both of the small shoulders briefly in reassurance Jou replied in his normal laid back and care free manner. "Hay, no worries kid, the snake didn't bite me."

"But that's not the point" the younger boy whinnied.

"No, it's not," interrupted Seth, he was jealous at the closeness between the slave and his brother and also confused by it. The High Priest didn't like being confused and so turned to an emotion he was more comfortable with, anger. "The point, Mokuba, is how exactly do you know this slave and why is he calling you by your name?"

Taking the younger boys shoulder, Seth glared at the blonde as he drew his brother back from him and placed the boy protectively behind him. Jou frowned at him and then lifted his eyebrows in disbelief at the brunette's over protectiveness against him.

"Jou's my friend Seth, he helped me back to the palace that time I was late when I got lost. He's really cool and he plays with the children and told me all these stories about pranks he's pulled and stuff."

"He shouldn't be telling you about such disobedient and dangerous things." Seth said as he glared at the slave. "You!" he hissed, now addressing Jou. The blonde youth looked him straight in the eye, "I don't want to see you talking to Mokuba anymore. Ra knows what you plan to do with him. Stay away from my brother or I will have you whipped slave."

"What!" cried Mokuba. "You can't do that Seth, Jou would never hurt me. He's my friend, why would you hurt him? Why won't you listen?"

Turning to his brother, Seth tried using the no nonsense voice that normally calmed Mokuba down. "I don't want you associating with people like that; you don't know what they may do for some money. I don't want you playing with mutts."

"Hay, ya bastard, I'm not a bloody dog!" cried Jou, unable to keep quiet when being directly insulted in such away. In his head he was punching himself silly and just imagining Malik's smug, know-it-all face as he got in trouble for running his mouth off. He refused to retract his statement though or apologise.

Everyone was looking at Jou in surprise, wondering at how he dare defy the high priest like that. Yami was finding that whole encounter more and more entertaining. Moving on from the shock of being talked back too quickly, Seth used his most icy and intense glare on the slave to make him bow his head. He was once again surprised when the blonde again defied him by glaring back with just as much intensity and heat.

No doubt a glaring contest would have happened if not for Mokuba bursting into tears and shouting at his own brother himself. "Why do you not want me to have any friends? You never listen to me! Just because you like being completely alone doesn't mean other people want to be. Stop forcing your loneliness on me!"

Startled, Seth eyes softened as he tried to reach out and comfort his brother. Before he could place a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder, the raven haired child pulled away and still in tears ran off down the path they had just come from. Yugi immediately took after him while Seth stood shocked and hurt at his brother's rejection.

Yami saw the look on Seth's face and frowned when he didn't run after he brother. The priest's hands were now clenched at his sides and his head was bowed and shoulders slumped. Overall, he looked utterly pathetically lost and rejected. He needed to get this sorted out and soon, he couldn't have his high priest in a mope and he didn't want the two brothers fighting. On the other hand, it was probably a good idea to let both of the stubborn males cool off first before making them confront each other again. They were likely to do more damage than good with the moods they were in at the moment.

Looking to the blonde, he found Jou frowning in worry in the direction Mokuba had just run off and shifting from foot to foot, looking like he may run off to comfort the boy as well. While he did think Seth was being unreasonable for not letting Mokuba talk to his new friend and thought Jou was probably a trust worthy person if his Yugi liked him, the pharaoh also knew that letting the slave near the high priest's younger brother at the moment would only make things worse.

The young pharaoh sighed in exasperation; he had so been looking forward to his day off.

"You, Jou," the messy blonde head turned slowly to face him. "I know you are worried at the moment but stay away from Mokuba for now or you will just make things worse, understood." The other boy opened his mouth to argue, looked to Seth and back to Yami's stern face and thought better of it. Closing his mouth with a snap, he sighed and nodded to show he understood but didn't like it. Yami repressed a smile at the boy's expressiveness. He looked rather like a rejected puppy. "Please, return to your duties. Only talk to Mokuba if he approaches you."

Once again the blonde nodded, now looking like a kicked puppy and it almost made the pharaoh go back on his words at the absolutely pathetic appearance but he held firm, just.

Waiting till the blonde was out of sight after his dismissal, he turned to the still brooding and rejected looking Seth. Sighing once again he fixed a stern frown on his face, this was going to take a lot of sorting out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

I've had this chap written for a while now but have only just decided to post it. to all of you who are following the story sorry for the time between updates but I am currently still working on one of my other stories that I have had going for a while now so I'm afraid there will still be no regular updates. Sorry.

Please review, I like knowing what you all think.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"Please, please, _please!_"

"For the last time Jou, NO! You cannot work in the kitchen!" shouted Ryou, doing an admirable job of ignoring the blonde's large puppy eyes and placing his hands on his hips in an effort to look stern. They had been having the same conversation for the last fifteen minutes and it didn't look like the blonde was ready to let up with his whining.

It had been two weeks since the incident with the pharaoh and the high priest and Jou hadn't seen Mokuba again since, but considering he had neither been killed yet or called up for punishment , he assumed the kid was still shouting in his defence and had maybe conceded to his big brother in and deal to not have him killed. Of course, Jou had considered the annoying high priest could just been messing with him but Jou wasn't known for looking too far ahead into anything so didn't let it worry him.

However, he had still managed to ignore Malik for a whole two days after he told him about the incident and the other youth gave the predicted smug, '_I told you so'_. Jou had not been happy.

Now, he was standing just in the kitchen after having spent the last week doing nothing but turning soil, he was trying to beg his friend Ryou into letting him work in the kitchens. Unfortunately for Jou Ryou wasn't gullible or forgetful and he remembered all too well what had happened the last time the blonde was told to fill in for someone in the kitchen.

The albino youth shuddered, he was still having nightmares.

"Please, I'll be extra careful this time not to start a fire, or make the food explodes...though I'm still not sure how I did that."

"It doesn't matter how much you beg Jou, I'm not letting you work in the kitchen again or it'll be my hide they come after when it all goes inevitably wrong. I'm sorry that you are fed up of being a garden slave but you should just stick to eating food, not making it."

The blonde pouted and upped his cuteness factor a notch. Normally he wouldn't resort to puppy eyes to get him what he wanted as it wasn't very dignified or prideful but he though that if he had to turn one more patch of soil and do the same movements one more time he would go insane.

Not to be deterred by the tenth flat out refusal by his smaller friend Jou prepared to try again. "Please..."

"NO!" Ryou lost his last thread of patience and shouted. He would have gone on shouting at the startled blonde if Malik hadn't walked in and interrupted at that time.

"Whoa, chill. What the hell if going on here?" he had heard the normally passive albino shouting and had been shocked.

Ryou took a large breath and counted to five. When that didn't work, he took another two large breaths and counted to ten before releasing as much of his anger as he could on the exhale.

"Jou here," he said, waving carelessly at the still wide eyed blonde and almost smacking him in the face, he saw no reason to apologise, "is trying to get me to let him work in the kitchens, because apparently he is fed up of being a garden palace slave and will go insane if he has to turn one more grain of soil."

Malik looked wide eyed to his friend, placing one hand on the youth shoulder and making sure he was looking him directly in the eye, seeing no signs of illness or madness he asked, just to make sure. "You do still remember what happened last time you worked in the kitchen don't you?"

"Of course I remember!" Jou shouted in his normal loud manner, throwing his arms up in the air and shrugging off Malik hands, he knew exactly what his annoying friend was thinking and he didn't like being thought of as insane. "I'm just so bored and frustrated and BORED. I want something else to do!"

"...I see. You know we could always try out for the guard and become fighters." Malik said slowly, tapping his chin with his middle finger as was his habit when he was thinking.

Ryou and Jou looked at him for a moment to see if it was a joke, seeing that it wasn't and Malik wasn't going to continue he said what both he and the albino were thinking. "Malik, they would never take slaves as fighters. If they did, that means that they would have to spend time training us instead of getting us to work. Especially, if they wanted us trained in shadow power."

"...Well, that is true." Malik said, sounding disappointed that his friend didn't want to even try. He knew that although Jou was loud and boisterous, he wouldn't resort to actually violence unless it was a last resort. He was disappointed as Jou was a great fighter, better than even himself, but he didn't want to force his friend into doing something he didn't want to.

"Ok, so we can't become fighters but we could go and watch the tryouts if you want something to do."

"Tryouts?" said Jou, now sounding hopeful and excited at the prospect of something else to do for entertainment.

"Tryouts?" said Ryou in a much weaker voice. Now feeling a sense of foreboding that he would be forced to join his two friends to watch the fighters if they decided to go. He did not like violence one bit.

"Yeah, it's more of a show really for the higher ups to see the best fighters and get some entertainment but anyone can go if they have the time and since you're bored and we're finished for the day..."

"Let's go! I want to go! Which way, come on show us we're it is Malik. Come on Ryou, this will be fun!" shouted Jou, every much taken with the idea of something new to do for a change.

"Err, you two have fun" Ryou said weakly, "I think I'll just stay here and..."

"Don't be silly" cried the blonde excitedly while grabbing his petit friends arm and beginning to drag him after Malik. "It'll be fun to watch."

"Yeah, fun..." said Ryou, succumbing to his fate and allowing himself to be dragged off by his overly enthusiastic friend. He did not like this one bit.

Marik rested his arm on his knee and placed his head in his palm, completely bored out of his mind with what he was seeing. The man was maybe eighteen, possibly twenty and was dressed in fine dark robes to show he was a leader of the guard. On his right hip was a curved sword and on the other side a large dagger. He wore large, long boots and within had two more large daggers for emergencies. His dark eyes looked at the fighting men in front of him and lets his untameable messy spiked bangs hang in front of eyes while sighing in boredom, the men were crap.

Beside the dirty blonde, his companion did the same. The well muscled broad albino had sharp eyes and a mean face and was dressed almost identically to Marik. Although you wouldn't know it by looking at his face Marik could tell he was even more bored than he was.

"If this is the best the guard has got we may as well let our enemies in through the front door, it would put up more of a fight. This load of camel crap couldn't fight their way out of a sack." Bakura snapped angrily, losing his patience with the boring and pitiful display and another set of men prepared to fight.

Marik could do nothing but shrug. "I agree but what are you going to do. The palace and Egypt needs guards and these are the best we have got."

Bakura snorted nosily and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making the muscles stand out impressively. "If the pharaoh is expecting me to waste my time training these pathetic losers, he's got another thing coming. Not one of them has a noticeable amount of shadow power. They're pansies."

Marik cringed, when Bakura called someone a pansy he had already decided that they weren't worth training and would refuse to do it, despite the pharaoh's orders. He could already see another fight between Yami and Bakura happening. On the one hand it would give him a headache, on the other hand it would give the annoying priest Seth an even worse headache and piss him off, which was always a good thing in Marik's mind and would provide some better entertainment for himself.

Grinning wickedly Marik made a few quick plans to make sure that the priest and himself were both there when the pharaoh and one of his top generals started fighting. Marik opened his mouth to say something that would no doubt make Bakura even more fired up for a fight when he heard another voice, one that he didn't recognise shouting across the dirt arena of the fighters echoing the exact same sentiments he had just expressed. He was surprised to hear it coming from the area where most of the slaves had gathered to watch.

"These are the best men the pharaoh has got! I pity him if they are. They're bloody crap, gods we had more dangerous fist fights in the fields for fun and we weren't even serious. Damn, but I could beat any of this lot and I wouldn't even have to bloody try hard. One punch and they would be down. The bloody pansies."

Finding the owner of the incredibly loud but accurate voice Marik almost felt his jaw drop. The guy looked almost exactly like him. Wait, looking closer he could see some differences, one being that his hair appeared incredibly more tame than his own but also that the look alike appeared slightly smaller and slender then himself though he still didn't look at all feminine. The other dirty blonde had his arms crossed and was staring at the fighters with the utmost disgust at their skills, still ranting about their incompetence.

Seeing who was standing next to him Marik again felt his jaw drop, it was another bloody Bakura, like there wasn't enough trouble with only one of them. Getting over his shock he could see that the new Bakura while having almost the same hair and facial features was almost his Bakura's complete opposite. The boy was petite and very slender and his features were softer, making him look feminine.

They were also in the company of another slave, which stood out for the reason that he was jumping up and down and almost vibrating with energy while he appeared to almost shine gold in the sun. His and Bakura's hair was unusual for Egyptians but this new guys hair seemed to almost glow, as did his skin, which appeared to only have tanned to a bright bronze colour instead of the usual brown.

Marik took this all in a couple of seconds before pointing it out to his friend. "Hay, Bakura, it's your female looking twin."

"What?" said a still angry and bored Bakura before looking where the other was pointing? His jaw too dropped at seeing his and Marik's look alike. After another moment or two, during which the other Marik was still complaining he smirked evilly. Glancing to his side he could see Marik doing the same. "Shall we go and meet them."

"Sure, should be more entertaining than this lot," Marik smirked; waving the fighting men off carelessly, this was far more interesting and fun. "I might even see if what my look alike is saying is true."

"Don't hurt him too badly when he turns out to just be another slave running his mouth off."

Both generals stood and made their way stealthily through the watching crowed so they could approach the three slaves from behind. Most people parted from them considering what they were wearing and the devilish look in their eyes. Ryou, Malik and Jou didn't notice.

"Honestly" continued Malik, still ranting about the fighters, "I can't even remember why I came here anymore."

"Ah, come on Malik, they ain't that bad." Countered Jou, good naturedly.

Behind them, Marik was again surprised finding out that his look alike's name was even similar to his. Malik turned his head to look at his friend incredulously.

"Jou, I could knock out any one of these pansies in a matter of seconds. If it was you fighting, you could probably knock out five without even trying or getting a hit on you."

Embarrassed at the compliment, Jou scratched the back of his head and looked down while shuffling his feet. "I ain't that good," he denied.

Malik wasn't listening though as he had gone back to ranting after seeing the next pair of fighters come out and finding that they were even worse than the last pair. "By the gods, these guys are crap and here I was hoping to get a decent fight with someone if I came here. But this lot wouldn't even be competition. Gods damn it, I need my stress relief."

"Well, maybe I could be of assistance?" Marik said, startling the three slaves and causing them to spin around. It was rather amusing to both Bakura and Marik to see their look alikes and their friend go through the same reactions they did when seeing them.

"After all, I can't let a slave get away with insulting my fighters without fixing his big mouth, can I?" Marik smirked smugly. This brought Malik out of his stupor and he crossed his arms angrily.

"I'm not running my mouth; anyone with eyes can see that this lot are a bunch of pansies. Though, considering it is you that is meant to have trained them, it shouldn't be that much of a surprise." Malik stated while giving an even better smirk and looking Marik up and down as if seeing nothing special. Beside the two similar youth, both Bakura and Jou snorted before covering their mouths quickly.

Marik was stunned for a moment before sneering angrily. Had that slave just insulted him? How dare he! "If you think you're so much better than those fighters, why don't you fight me? You were saying that you needed stress relief right." Handing his curved sword to Bakura, Marik brought up his fists and bent his knees, ready for a fist fight.

Malik snorted, as if dismissing him before stating casually. "At least unlike them I can get a few punches in and last for more than a few seconds before getting the crap kicked out of me."

It was said in such a nonchalant manner that Marik was stunned and for one crucial second relaxed his ready stance. That was all Malik needed. Launching himself with lightning quick speed, he caught the other by surprise and landed a hard punch to his stomach before he regained his senses. From there, it descended into an all out vicious fistfight with both men ending up on the floor and rolling around while still trying to punch the other into submission.

The rest of the people left to be away from the fighting pair. A few feet away Jou and Bakura stood looking at the pair in mirrored looks of amusement. Standing between them, Ryou was looking at the pair in horror and fright.

"Hay, hay, there is no need to fight." He tried to reason but Bakura cut him off.

"Forget it, they don't want to stop fighting, they're enjoying it too much."

"ah..."Ryou said, surprised to find a very masculine looking version of himself standing only a few inches away and looking at him intently. Noticing the garb of his look alike, Ryou flushed and bowed at the waist quickly, "General!" Jou looked at the man curiously but didn't bother to bow.

Bakura scrunched his face up in annoyance and grabbing Ryou long hair pulled him upright, a lot less painfully that Ryou would have expected. "Don't bow; I can't bloody stand it and it leaves you open to attack."

Sighing at his look alike's dejected face, he let go of his hair and crossed his arms angrily. "It's alright" he said, trying to stop Ryou from looking so sad. Clearing his throat and feeling uncomfortable looking at the dejected expression on the other boys face for some reason, Bakura quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, like I said, don't bother to stop those two fighting, they are enjoying it too much."

"He's right Ryou. Don't worry about Malik, he can handle himself. At least this means he'll stop itching for a fight. He's been getting jumpy lately, it's been getting annoying." Looking to his smaller friend, he patted him reassuringly on the head like a cat and looked to his other companion. "Names Jou and this is Ryou."

"Bakura" the white haired boy replied tersely. "Your friend always this violent?"

"Not normally," Jou replied while shrugging indifferently, "but was used to work in the fields and round there it was normal for a fight to break out once a week or for us all to gather and just have a great big free for all every month. As long as we didn't seriously hurt each other and we didn't start a fight during our duties, we were let off. I didn't really enjoy it, although I was quite good but Malik really liked letting of some steam by beating up the other guys."

"I see, well I have to say I'm impressed that he is still holding out against Marik. That isn't something easy." Again Jou just shrugged and looked to his long time friend. He and Marik had lost a lot of steam since the start of the fight and were now back on their feet circling each other with small bursts of punches and kicks. Both were sweaty and covered in sand but by the big identical maniacal grins on their faces they were both still enjoying themselves very much.

"Yeah, well, not many people can hold out against Malik. So I'm more impressed with your friend."

"I can't believe that you two don't mind the fact that your friends are getting hurt and partaking in unnecessary violence!" screamed Ryou, fed up with their nonchalance while he was panicky with concern. Both Bakura and Jou just looked at him as if seeing him for the first time and shrugged. Copying the golden youth's previous method of comfort, Bakura uncertainly patted the petite boy's head. Letting the soft hair linger between his fingers.

The general quickly snatched his hand away, Much to Ryou disappointment, when he heard a familiar holier than thou voice.

"Would someone care to explain to me why one of my top generals is currently rolling around the floor in a fist fight with a slave?" Yami said, incredulously as he, Seth and Isis approached the three from behind. Both Jou and Ryou turned to see who was talking and seeing the pharaoh and his high priest and priestess bowed to the ground. Bakura grumbled annoyed at the bowing but knowing he didn't have the authority to tell them to rise.

"Rise, and answer my question." Both Jou and Ryou did gratefully; the hard dirt floor was not a comfortable surface to be sitting on for a length of time. Seth glared at the golden haired youth that he recognised as being the friend of his brother. He had forbidden Mokuba to go near him in exchange for not punishing for his insolence. Jou glared back with equal menace and seemed to have no trouble meeting the icy blue eyes of the high priest.

Bakura noticed and looked amused, though he didn't understand what was going on. He noticed Yami also looking amusedly at the two men before directing his questioningly look to Marik and Malik behind them.

"The slave said he thought all the fighters were pansies and that he could beat anyone of them at a fight, Marik heard and decided to see if he was just running his mouth and now they are both enjoying themselves."

"I wish they would stop" Ryou said, concern taking over him, "Why must they settle this with violence?"

"I agree, it is totally unnecessary and just leads to more work for me." Said Isis, rather fed up of having to heal every testosterone driven male in the palace. "Enough people get hurt without having to add to the number with unnecessary fights about pride."

"But the fight was about violence, how are they going to settle it without fighting." Said Bakura, looking at both Ryou and Isis incredulously.

Jou decided to stop glaring at the high priest for a moment and laughed in his normal carefree manner. "I wouldn't worry too much considering they are enjoying it. They wouldn't be enjoying it if they were seriously injuring themselves. Besides, Malik is handling his own just fine and so is Marik."

Everyone stopped talking for a second and turned back to the two youths. They weren't fighting anymore, both having exhausted themselves and were instead panting a few feet away from each other and hurling insults again between their gasping for much needed air.

"If that the best you have got, you will never be able to defeat one of my fighters, want to try?"

"Don't be stupid, those guys wouldn't stand a chance and you know it!"

"Well if you're so sure why don't I let you fight one of them now?"

"Oh, are they so bad that the only way they will defeat me is when I'm exhausted? You just proved that your own fighters are bloody useless if that's all they can do. You ain't much better than they are anyway."

"Oh yeah, I seemed to have gotten quite a few punches on you, haven't I?"

"Well, considering I'm just a slave running his mouth off' and you're the one with the fancy smancy training and you haven't been doing hard labour all day and I'm still standing, I think that means I have won."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't, you bloody slave. Both if us are still standing and there is no way someone like you could defeat one of my best fighters!" Marik said, snapping angrily.

"Oh yeah. Well I bet Jou could kick the ass of your best fighter within a minute and he wouldn't even have to try."

"EH!" squeaked Jou, suddenly concerned with where this argument was going. "Hay, how did I get into this? Keep this between your selves. I don't want to fight, I won't fight."

"Oh come on Jou, do it for me. You'll be fighting a pansy anyway. It won't take more than a minute and it will shut this smug bastard up." Whined Malik. Marik growled threateningly at him for the bastard comment and Malik returned the gesture just as menacingly. With the way things were going, it looked like it wouldn't be long until they were engaged in another fist fight.

"No!" Jou said sternly crossing his arms. "I'm not going to fight someone for you just because you wanted to let of some steam and got in a stupid fight. I did enough of that for you when we were working in the fields; I'm not doing it here."

"Why, afraid you might lose mutt?" The unmistakable sneering voice of Seth said from behind the blonde. Jou whirled around, his shaggy hair flying and catching the sun as he himself growled lowly in his throat and glared once again at the brunette. If it was anyone but the high priest they would have cowered at the intensity of the fire in the blondes eyes but the taller male did nothing but smirk arrogantly.

Beside them Ryou was getting more and more worried that his other friend was going to have to fight and possibly be hurt. Isis was getting more and more exasperated and annoyed at the prospect of having to heal an overzealous slave, not really believing such a slim person as Jou to be much of a fighter and Yami and Bakura were both looking more and more amused and unanimously decided to stay silent so as to see where this would lead.

"So, are you scared mutt?" Smirked Seth.

"I ain't scared, you ass" growled Jou. Yami smiled, remembering this slave's fiery attitude to go with his fiery looks and Bakura snorted, figuring Malik to not be the only hot headed slave.

Seth glared angrily at the remark and let out his own growl, making him as much of a dog as the other boy. "If you're not scared then why don't you fight? Is it that you so talentless that you'll get the crap beaten out of you in seconds?"

"I ain't scared you bastard and I won't get the crap kicked out of me but what are you going to do when I win? Bow down before me?"

Now even Yami and Bakura were looking at the blonde like he was insane while the brunette looked positively apocalyptic. Yami suspected he was only a hair's breath away from summoning his soul monster blue eyes to just blast the blonde.

Instead though, he controlled his anger and gave a superior smirk to Jou. Making him growl once again. No matter how much he thought it would be to humiliate this fiery slave, Seth wasn't stupid enough to bet his pride on the other fighters, especially if Marik's best fighter wasn't much better than the one he had already seen.

"How about this then mutt, if you win, which I highly doubt you will, I'll stop calling you mutt and you can get the honour of being allowed to call me by my name." Jou snorted, dismissing his terms.

"Why would I bother with that? It's not like I'm going to hear you calling me mutt every day so it don't bother me all that much. How about this, when I win, and I will win, you have to call me by my name and I get to call you whatever I want without retribution. What do you say, high priest?" Jou smirk was just as smug, cocky and arrogant as the brunettes. No one had noticed that by this time both Malik and Marik had stopped fighting in favour of watching the sparring match between the blonde and brunette.

Seth thought about it for a moment and realised that the blonde was right in saying they weren't likely to meet each other often but it hurt his pride to allow a slave to call him whatever they wanted without being able to assert his authority. However, seeing the slave's cocky face, challenging him to take the bet made up his mind.

"Fine, I agree to those terms. You win and I don't call you mutt and you can call me whatever you like without the threat of retribution. Marik," the youth jumped to attention, "make sure it is your best fighter the mutt is against and tell them not to go easy. If he's so cocky he should be fine, unless of course," he said once more, smirking down at the blonde infuriatingly, "you're scared mutt?"

"Never!" snapped Jou before turning to Marik with fire in his eyes. "Take me to where this fight is meant to be and get your fighter." He commanded, sounding dangerous. Marik decided it was best just to do as the blonde told him too and quickly lead him away. Leaving the others behind.

"Well...that was entertaining." Stated Bakura.

"Very," agreed Yami. "I can't help but noticing that you are showing a great deal more interest and lee way with that slave than with any other Seth. It is rather strange."

Seth snorted; crossing his arms, but didn't say anything. Beside him Isis sighed and decided to leave the stupid boys to their teasing.

"I will go and collect some more medical supplies so I am ready to treat the loser. Will you join me Ryou?" she said, addressing the petit boy that now had his head in his hands and was shaking his head from side to side. He didn't understand how they went from having one fight to setting up another but he didn't like it.

"Relax Ryou" stated Malik, not sounding at all concerned for his best friends welfare. "Trust me, Jou going to be fine, you haven't seen him fight before and he seems really fired up this time."

Ryou just looked at him for a moment before turning to Isis. He needed to get away from these violence junkies. "It I would not be a bother, yes I would like to accompany you to fetch the supplies in case they are needed for my friend."

With that both Isis and Ryou left before any of the others could say something else to further exasperate and infuriate them. Leaving just Yami, Seth, Bakura and Malik to wait for the fight to begin. By this time many of the other people had left and it was only them and few stragglers left watching the last of the fights. Making it a lot easier to see the arena.

Malik turned to the high priest and grinned devilishly. "I really do hope you know you are going to lose." Seth snorted not believing him. Thinking the blonde was all bark and no bite.

Yami turned to the dirty blonde slave curiously, "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, take my fight with Marik; we were pretty evenly matched right?"

"Yeah, fight really depended on luck than a difference in skill. It was a good all out fight as well." Stated Bakura, eyeing the many bruises that now adorned the other male.

Malik gave a little self-conscious laugh before continuing. "Well, we were pretty evenly matched and if Marik is a general that means he is a better fighter than even his best fighters, correct."

Again, everyone nodded, even Seth. Now interested to hear what the blonde friend would have to say about him. Maybe he was showing a bit more interest in this slave than all the others. He wondered why.

"Considering then that Jou could kick my ass from here to next week and probably snap several of my bones and my neck without really having to put in any effort, it's safe to say that Jou is going to be one hell of a better fighter than who ever your best fighter is. So the priest is going to lose."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Yami scoffed. "Oh come on, you must be exaggerating. There is no way he could just snap someone's bones that easily."

But Malik was nodding his head, signalling that he wasn't lying. "He can, he's done it before when we have had to defend the fields crops from bandits. He's got such a strong kick that I've seen him shatter people's knees with it. He also has a really strong grip and knows how to twist so that someone's arm breaks and that's not to mention if he punches you. If Jou punched you full on in the face or the stomach, you'll be lucky to still be conscious. He's done it to me before in our fights. It's like being hit by a changing cow, bloody hurts."

Now everyone was looking mildly worried though still slightly unbelieving. Malik shrugged when he realised this. "I'm not saying he is going to break someone's leg, he only does that in serious situations and he is good at controlling his strength, I'm just saying if you are expecting this to be a fight then you're wrong, because for it to be a fight the other guy has to stand a chance and he won't stand a chance unless there is some divine interference."

Malik had to stop talking there as he recognised Jou walking onto the dirt circle arena. All eyes turned on him.

To prepare for the fight Jou had had his hands and his feet tightly bandaged to prevent too much damage and had tied a piece of cloth around the front of his head to push his golden hair out of his eyes. He didn't stand in a fighting position and looked very relaxed; this did not change as the other fighter came out.

The other fighter was of a slender build similar to Jou, which was odd as most fighters were on the large, muscular side but by the way he walked it was obvious he knew how to use his body. The other fighter had green eyes and long black hair that was ties up high on the back of his head to keep it out of the way. He walked elegantly and lightly on his feet and assumed a fighting position when he was a few paces away from Jou standing opposite his in the arena circle.

The other fighter had his hands and feet wrapped much like Jou's however what everyone noticed most was the fact he was carrying a large thick wooden staff in his hands and appeared to know how to use it.

"Isn't having a weapon an unfair advantage?" stated Yami, slightly angry at the unfairness of the fight.

Seth snorted, though he himself was slightly worried for the blonde's safety now the other fighter was using weapons but he refused to show that in front of the rest of them. "If the mutt is so cocky, then defeating someone with a weapon ought to be a breeze."

"Yeah" said Malik, not picking up on the sarcasm, "Jou might even find it fun and a bit of a challenge now." The others looked at him like he was mad, but Malik knew his friend so just grinned back mischievously.

Bakura, bored of the talk, moved to stand only a few feet away from the edge of the arena so he could clearly see what was going on, the other followed him and waited with baited breath for the fight to begin. Marik approached them not a second later and from the edge of the ring lifted his hand. The dark haired fighter tensed, spread his feet apart, turning slightly sideways and lifted his staff in front of him in both hands. Jou very casually spread his legs and shifted so his side was facing his attacker, giving as small target as possible. Other than that he did nothing and looked just as relaxed as he did when he first entered the arena.

Marik looked from side to side to make sure they were both ready before taking a big breath a slashing had his vertically to the ground. "Begin!"

The other fighter wasted no time using the extended reach of his weapon to stab at Jou. The blonde's eyes were slightly lidded, as if half asleep, but he moved swiftly letting the blow pass by him by only a few inches. The other fighter shifted his stance and tried again to jab at the blonde with his extended reach but each time Jou swiftly dodged with only the smallest shifts in body weight.

The green eyes fighter changes tactics and instead of jabbing with his staff sent it in a wide sweeping movement while stepping forward, forcing Jou to move a pace backwards to avoid the swing. The fighter did it again and again, forcing Jou backwards till he was almost at the edge of the arena. Those on the sidelines felt a slight disappointment that after all of Malik's boasting Jou would be defeated so easily without even trying to fight back. Seth was even more disappointed that he had misjudged the slave, who he had believed had a fiery passion and would at least put up a fight. He didn't want to lose the bet of course, but he at least wanted the slave to try and win.

All waited for the final swing that would push Jou out of the arena and end the fight. The green eyed fighter thought he had won and so was grinning at Jou. Out of everyone there only Malik and Jou himself didn't seem worried about his impending loss. Malik wasn't worried because he had seen Jou use this stratagem before and knew his friend was only prolonging this so that when he did end the fight, they would all see that he could have done so easily at any time. Jou wasn't worried because he knew he hadn't lost and had decided to end the fight.

Everyone but Malik was confused when they saw the blonde fully open his eyes and smile. The last swing came, this one a lot more vigorous than the others, the dark haired fighter took a large step forward to give maximum reach. To the right of Jou the staff came swinging trough the air at just above waist level. If he wished to avoid the projectile he would have to drop to the ground, leaving himself open for a quick jab by the end of the staff or move back out of the arena, ending the fight and making him lose.

Instead Jou did neither of those things and moved a step forward so swiftly that of anyone would have blinked at that moment they would have missed it. Seeing as he was now in the impact range for the middle of the staff, rather than the end; he used the rest of momentum to pivot slightly towards the left, bringing his right leg up and lashing out, as quick as a striking snake with a kick against the still moving staff.

There was a moment of baited breath around the arena, Malik smiled wider. Time seemed to come back with a vengeance and the consequences of Jou's move were easy to see. The dark haired fighters and everyone around went wide eyes as the thick staff splintered and shattered at the middle where the kick had impacted; the large bit of polished wood broke in half in a shower of splinters and disbelief.

Jou didn't waste any time though and just as swiftly as before he took the extra steps needed to be directly in front of the other fighter, who was staring wide eyed at his broke staff, still gripping the useless bottom half in both his hands.

The man gave a start to find his opponent so suddenly in range for an attack but didn't have time to step back or defend himself as Jou lashed out, again with the speed of a striking snake, with his balled fist to the man stomach.

The punch rocked through the other man and expelled the breath from his body; the impact was so harsh that he was sent flying of his feet and tumbling harshly onto the hard packed earth of the arena a few feet away. It didn't matter though, as the shocking impact of the punch had already caused the other man to black out and he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The useless bit of staff he had been holding clattered to the ground a few feet away, the only sound in the utter silence that had fallen.

Jou remained standing, feet apart, body angled to the side and fist brought in front of him in proper fighting position, waiting to see if the other man would rise. When he didn't the blonde relaxed, straightened from his slightly crouched position and scratch the back of his head awkwardly, while looking at the unconscious man, not exactly sure if he did the right thing or what to do now.

The sound of steady clapping broke the silence of the arena and all heads turned to Malik, who was still grinning devilishly with a look of triumph. Jou blushed in embarrassment at his friends praise and shuffled his feet slightly before walking slowly over to the group.

The clapping brought the other men out of their stupor and they all released breaths they hadn't realised they had been holding. Bakura was the first to speak.

"Oh my Ra, did you see what he did to that staff. The wood had to be at least four inches thick and he just broke through like it was nothing!" The white haired general sounded in equal parts awe and disbelief.

"Told you he could break bones," Malik said casually, ceasing his clapping when he saw Jou beginning to shuffle over from the far side of the arena.

"...He could have done that at any time couldn't he?" said Yami, in a slightly less powerful and commanding voice than he normally used. He himself was in equal parts awe and horror, which turned into fear once he realised just exactly what the blonde slave could do if he chose to fight someone. He now firmly believed Malik when he said the blonde could break someone's neck without a thought. The pharaoh was immensely glad that he hadn't brought his sweet caring Yugi to witness what his friend could do. The poor boy would be terrified.

"Yeah, but its more dramatic this way and he knows it. Beside, Jou may be a good fighter but he only takes proper fights seriously, so that's why he let this one drag on." Malik explained for the shocked faces.

"You mean that he was playing us and the other fighter into thinking he had lost just so it could be more dramatic when he won? Is he insane?" exclaimed Marik, looking to his look alike but jumping almost a foot into the air when it was a voice behind him that answered.

"Probably" Jou said, having made it over to the group just in time to hear Marik's last comment. Behind him, Isis and Ryou were gathered around the fallen man and had enlisted some of the other fighters help to move him onto a stretcher and off the arena.

Everyone looked at the blonde wide eyed. Jou shifted his weight nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Feeling the cloth stilled tied around his head, he undid it and let his bangs fall in front of his face, trying to hide his embarrassment at being seen fighting like that.

Seth quickly schooled his face into being black and impassive, though inside he was reeling from as much shock and awe at the slaves fighting skills as the others.

"I suppose you won the bet" he ground out begrudgingly. Jou looked up at him and seeing his own discomfort and embarrassment, lost some of his own and smirked cockily up at him.

"That it did bastard! Oh, I'm going to have to make the most of this." Seth narrowed his eyes and sensing what was going to come swiftly, turned around and stalked away before the blonde could open his mouth to call him every name under the sun.

"Hay!" Jou shouted indigently, angered at having his fun walk away but knowing that running after him would just be rude to the others.

Yami looked to Bakura and Marik while the blonde and his friend were distracted. Using their shadow powers, they had a brief moment of silent communication before Yami nodded sternly and cut the connection.

"It appears my cousin is a sore loser, not that I didn't know that already. Jou, I can see you and your friend are excellent fighters. I will take my leave now and go and try to calm down Seth before he does something stupid. I hope to see you again soon." With that, the pharaoh of all of Egypt was off majestically.

Bakura muttered something about stuck up bastard and Marik giggled. "Hay, you two," Shouted Bakura, addressing Malik and Jou who both turned their attention to him. "The stupid pharaoh gave his permission for me to ask you to join the fighters and shadow power training to become part of the guards, seeing as you guys both have power and are already good fighters. If you don't except, then the pharaoh also gave his permission for me to order you to go to fighters training. So will you be coming to training or not?"

Malik and Jou stood still for second, in shock that they would be asked such a thing. Malik was the first to break out of his stupor and agreed with an enthusiastic, "Hell yes!" Jou was more reserved and looked down at his feet while running a hand through his mop of hair nervously. By now it was evening and dark, the only thing lighting the area around them was the light from the half moon above and it cast the blonde's eyes in shadows so that neither Marik nor Bakura could tell what he was thinking.

"Well, it great, but I don't really like fighting." He muttered, Malik turned his attention to his friend and tried to persuade him.

"Oh come on Jou, it'll be fun. I know you don't like fighting or hurting people but it's not like you'll be going around breaking the legs of innocent children. Sure, you'll be beating the crap out of some people in training but if you don't beat the crap out of them, they're going to beat the crap out of you so it's fair. The only other time we'll be fighting is against people that actually want to harm us or other people and you never mind fighting in situations like that before. Besides, weren't you saying just this morning how you would go insane if you had to turn another patch of soil?"

Jou scratched the back of his head while thinking over Malik's words. Bakura glanced and Marik, prepared to order the blonde to obey if it meant having such a powerful fighter in the guard when Jou released a long sigh and made up his mind.

"Alright, I'll come to fighter and shadow training, but if I am asked to harm anyone innocent or defenceless I don't care what you or the pharaoh says, I won't do it!"

"Good enough," chimed Marik. "You'll have to stay in the slave quarters though as the barracks for the palace are already full. I trust you know where the training area is already." Both Jou and Malik nodded, working in the gardens as long as it wasn't inside the palace itself they knew where pretty much everything was. "Then we'll see you there, two hours after dawn for your first bit of training."

"Don't be late, and don't bow when you arrive." Bakura said gruffly. The four of them bid each other good night and walked of in pairs to their sleeping quarters. Jou was having a hard time believing what had happened in such a small amount of time. Malik just grinned inanely in happiness as he walked along side him.


End file.
